Second Chances
by brookedavis
Summary: after season 2 finale, when Brooke left town and Jake left Peyton, is there still something left for leyton? Haley comes back, and Nathan has to make a hard decision. Will he let her in his life again? Some things might have been changed


**I dont own anything!**

Summary: After the season finale, season 2. Brooke has left, and so did Jake. Haley just came back and Nathan has to take a huge decision. ( no specific couples ) and somethings that have been changed: When haley came back She went to Nathans apartment, and he was packing and getting ready to leave to Dans

A/N: Ok so please forgive me if anything is wrong with how it all happend, but I havent watched the season finale yet so please stick with me ;)

The next morning after Brooke left, Lucas woke up with a terrible headache. He had stayed up almost all night thinking about her. He coudltn completely put all the puzzles in the right places. Did Brooke really left him? Did she really leave Tree Hill? Why?

He couldnt stop thinking about her. He got out off bed and got dressed. She had forgot one of her tops in his closet. He sighed as he took it up and looked at it. It reminded him so much of her. And it still smelled like her, with a little touch of his own smell. He smiled a little. It kinda felt good. To still have a little piece of Brooke with him.

He placed the top on top of his bed and walked out of his room, to get some fresh air. He sat down in his car just to drive somewhere. He drove away from the house and ended up in front of Tric. He started thinking about Peyton. He smiled to himself and got out of the car. He really needed a friend now, and obviously Haley wasnt around to help him with that..

"Haley?" Nathan asked as he looked at her. "What are you doing her?" He asked, confused over everything that had happend the last minute.

"I needed to come home and get everything straight with you. With the divorce and everything.." Haley started saying. She held her breath and just stood there without having anything to say. She didnt plan everything before she left. She felt tears forming in her eyes and she knew she had to say something. "I just want you to know I am sorry for everything.." She said while tears falling down her cheek.

"come in.." Nathan said and let Haley inside. She left the bags outside, since she didnt know if he would accept her to stay.

"Wheres all your stuff?" Haley asked and turned around, looking at Nathan with curled eyebrows. "Are you leaving?"

"no.. well.. Im moving out yes.. but not out of Tree Hill. Im just moving back to my mom and dads house.." Nathan said and sat down on the few chairs that was there.

"Why?" Haley said and walked after him.

"Haley theres a lot that have been going on since you left.. its all just.. complicated" Nathan said and looked at the table, trying not to make eye contact with Haley. He had spent the last weeks beeing misery over Haley. He even had gotten into a car accident because of it. He just couldnt take that kinda misery again.

"Nathan Im so sorry about all this. I just.. It was my only chance to become something. You know how much I have wanted this" Haley started saying.

"Haley its allright. You can go on your tours, hang out with your music friends.. just dont come back here and say your sorry.. its too late for apologizes.." Nathan said and got out of his chair. Haley kept on sitting on the chair as the tears fell down her cheek. She dried her eyes and turned to Nathan again.

"so this is it? Were just gonna leave everything that we had behind?" Haley asked.

"No.. were not gonna leave everything behind, I have tried that. I just cant be with you right now.." Nathan said and moved towards the door. Haley held her breath again and looked at the door as she understood what he wanted.

"I just want you to know I have tried. And I really want this to work our. But if your not willing.." Haley said as she walked over to Nathan. She stopped in front of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I just want you to know, I am here now" She said and walked out of the door. Nathan closed his eyes and closed the door behind her and held his breath. It was the hardest thing he had to do.

Lucas opened the door to Tric and heard the music that was playing. Peyton was definitive there. He walked over to the place where the music was playing, and behind the DJ board was Peyton, playing her music.

"Hey Peyton" Lucas said and Peyton looked at him and gave him a little smile.

"Hi.." She said and looked down again. She had been thinking about Jake ever since he left. She had been so excited when he got out of jail, she had even ordered "Jimmy eat world" to his "welcome back" party, and he had left him.

"How are you? You look sad.." Lucas said, as he didnt know about Jake. Peyton sighed and turned the music a little lower so he could hear what she was saying.

"As you know Jake got out of jail yesterday.. and I thew him a welcome back party.." peyton said as tears formed in her eyes. "..and he left" She said and looked up at Lucas. She wrinkled her eyebrows and tears fell down her cheek.

"Are you ok?" Lucas said as he saw Peyton hurting. She started walking out of the little "room" she was trapped in. Lucas walked over to her and gave her a hug. Which made her tears fell faster down her cheek.

"Its just.. this isnt how I wanted it to be" Peyton said and broke off the hug while drying her eyes. "I mean Nikki is out of the picture and we could live happily ever after. But those kinda things just happens in fairytales" Peyton said and laughed a little while looking at the floor.

"Since when did Peyton start believing in fairytales" Lucas said and Peyton gave him a smile.

"I guess it was just a wish I have had since I was a kid. To meet prince charming, marry him and live happily ever after." She said and dried a forming tear away. "But I grew up and found out life doesnt work out that way. Then I found Jake and I got dragged into the wish world again. And I ended up getting my heart broken in the end" Peyton said and laughed at the irony.

"Just dont stop believing, I promise, your prince charming will come" Lucas said and Peyton looked him in his eyes. She smiled at him and laughed.

"Thank you Luke" Peyton said. "For being a friend.."


End file.
